Nosso precioso Natal
by Algum ser
Summary: Isso seria um pecado enorme, mas isso só se chama amor. Mesmo quando é amor de irmãos, ainda há uma chance de haver algo dando certo. Pelo menos no natal. Pelo menos para esse casal nesse precioso natal. FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!homenagem: todos


**O**h meu deus, Oh meu deus...Eu cometi um pecado...Eu sou uma ENORME pecadora...Meu deus, o que fez comigo? Por que me maltrata deste jeito? Não, isso deve ser só um sonho...Deixa eu me beliscar para ser verdade...ITAI! é verdade então? Quer dizer...É REALMENTE verdade?

Calma, Kagome. Respira, Kagome...

Oh, merda, não adianta...É pecado, me acalmar e respirar não adianta...Conte até cem...

Um, Dois, três, quatro, cinco...e CARALHO, não, isso é impossível, não consigo parar de me imaginar queimando no inferno porque sou uma pecadora de maior grau...

Então, respire, expire...Berre!

#OOHH CARALHO! – Oh, céus, eu berrei sem perceber e se alguém vier aqui!

Ouvi a porta abrir-se e longos cabelos prateados entrarem pela porta, oh caralho, ele veio aqui?

#O que foi maninha? – Ele estava preocupado? Maninha? É uma infeliz verdade, eu e InuYasha somos irmãos...

Então, eu sou uma PECADORA!

Por que? Simplesmente o fato de eu amar meu IRMÃO DE SANGUE! Não é de consideração, não é adotado, é DE SANGUE! Sabe, filho do mesmo pai e da mesma mãe? Pois bem, ele É meu IRMÃO...Eu não posso AMAR meu IRMÃO!

Ou posso? NÃO, É CLARO QUE NÃO!

#Hey, K-chan, o que foi? Por que berrou, bruxa? – Como eu posso amar um grosso, insensível e bonit- Eiiiiii, não pense coisas assim, vamos lá, XINGUE-O...MATE-O e...Como se ele é PERFEITO?

Kagome, se bata!

#Você bebeu? Por que se bateu? – Oh, é mesmo ele está aqui no quarto e...O QUE? EU SÓ ESTOU DE CALCINHA E SUTIÃ...ELE NUNCAAAA ME VIU SÓ COM ESSE TIPO DE ROUPA!

#Hey, você tá com febre? Tá vermelha e – quando o vi se aproximando explodi...

#PERVERTIDOOOOO... – Peguei o porta retrato e taquei nele...

#Hã? AHHHHH, SUA LOUCA! – SÓ AGORA? Só agora ele percebeu que eu estou quase nua?

Ei, ele está me olhando? É sério...ELE o todo PODEROSO Inuyasha está olhando uma reles mortal e parente dele?

Ohhhhh, ele gosta de mim? NÃO! Kagome, ele não gosta de você, não pense nisso...É impossível!

Como ele saiu? E EU NÃO VI?

Levantei-me e coloquei uma roupa descente.

Oh, Buda, Deus, ou quem quer que esteja me ouvindo, me responda...Por que, justo ele, foi ser meu irmão?

O QUE EU FIZ A VOCÊS?

#Ah mim não fez nada, mas se não parar de berrar eu vou ficar preocupada com sua saúde mental, querida... – Olhei para a porta e vi minha mãe...

MÃE? ELA VOLTOU DE VIAGEM!?

Ohhhhhhhhhhh, ACORDA, ACORDA, ACORDA, CACETE!

#MÃE? É você? Não é nenhum clone estúpido, ou robô, ou holograma?

#Sinto em lhe dizer que você estará indo para um manicômio se continuar assim... – Respondeu, balançando a cabeça, sarcástica...

#Oh, é você, está na TPM...- Sorrindo-lhe me lembrei de quando ela havia decidido se separar de papai mês passado e havia viajado.

#Hum, ainda me conhece, não é? – Sorriu para mim, dizendo suaves palavras em sua doce voz, quando já não está irritada.

Sorri...O que ela viera fazer aqui? Ela não viria aqui sem motivo algum e...PERAE, QUE PAPEL É AQUELE? ERA A CERTDIÃO DE NASCIMENTO DO INU?

#Mãe? Que papel é esse aí?

#OHHHHHH, nenhum, filhinha, nenhum! – Falou, guardando-o. – Seu pai e eu conversamos e decidimos, que, para não obrigar a nenhum de vocês dois terem de decidir entre seu pai e eu para morar, vocês vão morar juntos em um apartamento que eu já comprei e mobiliei.

COMO ASSIM? JUNTOS QUER DIZER, SOB O MESMO TETO?

Hey, Buda, por que tenta minha pouca sanidade mental?

#Não sou Buda, e porque estaria testando sua sanidade mental? – Perguntou-me com uma sobrancelha arquiada. – Aliás, gostaria que a Srta. me visitasse no dia de meu aniversário...Naquele hotel, certo? Quero compartilhar uma coisa com você!

Como assim? Ela nunca me fez esses pedidos, quando levantei a cabeça para perguntar-lhe algo percebi que...Ela havia saído.

Só a ouvi gritando, do lado de fora, algo que soava muito parecido com "Arrume suas coisas, amanhã o caminhão de mudança vem, para buscar os móveis".

A porta ao lado abriu-se e fechou-se com violência, ouvi passos vindo em direção ao meu quarto, pelo jeito que a porta foi trancada até já sabia quem era, ouvi o típico barulho de quando alguém põe a mão na maçaneta, e então já fui falando.

#Olá, InuYasha, sentiu saudades da maninha? – Maninha, como tenho repúdio de ser apenas isso para ele...Sabe, é extremamente irritante saber que ele só me vê assim, porque, afinal de contas, eu só sou isso.

**#Eu** terei que morar como uma **pirralha** que você é? – Juro que me deu vontade de levantar-me da cama e ir lá bater nele com toda minha força, ou apenas ao ouvir suas costelas quebrando como se fosse grãos de areia. Como eu queria que ele não tivesse falado aquilo.

#Desculpe, **Sr. Taisho**, mas a culpa não é minha, vá reclamar com eles, não descontar sua humilde infantilidade comigo. – Falei de forma fria, e ele me olhou como se eu fosse um demônio, mas isso para ele não é grave...Afinal, ele é meio-demônio, certo?

#Feh .

Saiu batendo as portas e então, pela primeira vez eu não liguei, pela primeira vez na vida eu não pensei se ele estaria puto comigo ou não, afinal, quem poderia estar chateada aqui sou EU!

Continuando a carta que eu estava escrevendo:

"_**Querido papai Noel,**_

_**Sei que não existes, mas afinal estou simplesmente entediada. Eu fui uma boa menina nesse ano e o que eu gostaria de ganhar? Bom, algo que ninguém pode me dar, o presente de saber que ele não é meu irmão. Não que o odeie e coisa e tal, mas simplesmente por...O amar?**_

_**De qualquer forma, eu sei que não fui uma boa menina, afinal, fiquei com uns garotos por aí, quase repeti, mas isso...é um mero detalhe...e...Okay, eu mereço receber um carvão.**_

_**Beijos da nada levada**_

_**Kagome Taisho"**_

Isso mesmo, hoje é novembro, mais precisamente, dia 25, amanhã seria dia 26 (obviamente) e dia 30 é aniversário da minha mãe.

OoOoOoOoOo Um dia depois OoOoOoOoOo

Bom, já estamos no nosso novo apartamento e o que devo dizer? ELE É PERFEITOOOOO!

Uma sala imensa com uma televisão imensa, um piano, que eu usava quando era pequena e estava na casa velha (a que meu pai estava para vender). Fomos para o quarto e...Para quem quiser bater na minha mãe, levante a mão. Esta foi a frase que ouvi do meu irmão e ao entrar no quarto logo entendi.

Ele e eu dormiríamos no mesmo quarto. Não na mesma cama, jamais, ela não seria louca de fazer isso, seria?

Olhei o relógio, e então veio a minha mente o fato de tanto ele quanto eu estarmos em recuperação e termos de fazer uma prova.

#INUYASHAAAAA...A PROVA, VAMOS.

Sim, eu tinha que ir junto daquela múmia ambulante, já que, afinal, ele dirigia e tinha um carro novinho, e como não sou boa para carros...Não sei qual era...Ou melhor qual é.

Passei por ele,que estava na frente da porta que dava ao hall, então senti alguém me puxar e encostar-me na parede, já sabia o que vinha a seguir.

Ele me prensou na parede e me beijou.

#Agora não temos quem nos atrapalhe. – Falou baixinho, no meu ouvindo, como quem conta um segredo.

#A...Prova, Inu-Kun. – O vi se afastar, mexer na chave e me puxar.

Ora, eu disse que o amava, mas nunca disse que ele não me amava...E nunca disse que nós não tínhamos nada um com o outro.

Não éramos namorados, éramos ficantes, meros ficantes, cada um podia ficar com quem quisesse, quando quisesse, mas pelo menos, era algo.

Eu ficava com outras pessoas para tentar esquece-lo, e ele apenas ficava comigo por diversão, assim como as outras eram pra ele.

Isso me magoava, mas CARALHO, o que posso fazer?

O tempo se passou e então, hoje era dia 19...Peguei aquele pequeno exame e olhei...Positivo, tinha dado positivo, eu não acredito naquilo...Mas, todos os outros também tinham dado positivo...

Tirei a roupa, e entrei no chuveiro, e fiquei apenas lá, chorando e chorando. Assim que troquei-me corri para jogar o exame na lata do lixo do lado de fora, para que ele não visse sem querer, nem nada.

Passou-se um tempo e eu estava comendo chocolate na frente da televisão, eu estava vendo o que eu poderia fazer com relação ao maldito exame.

Ele entrou e então, abri a boca querendo mencionar algo, no entanto ele cortou-me.

#Eu nunca mais quero ficar com você, Kagome. Olha, nós já erramos uma vez e eu não quero de novo, nós somos irmãos, caralho, você me entende né? – Falou, quando percebeu os meus olhos vermelhos, eu não estava chorando, mas já estive. – O que houve?

#Nada – Falei confiante, mas não pude evitar aqueles típicos soluços após choro... – Eu to na TPM, fico sensível. – Falei, sorrindo, não aquele meu sorriso gigantesco e brilhante. – Concordo com o que falou. – Posso dormir no quarto dos hóspedes? – Falei como se fosse um sacrifício, mas queria me trancar e chorar.

#Por que? – Ele estava ASSUSTADO? Ele estava com MEDO que eu não falasse mais com ele? O QUE HOUVE COM ESSE MUNDO?

#É que do jeito eu vou chorar a noite toda, sempre faço isso na TPM. – Mentira, eu sempre chorava por você, e dava essa desculpa, mas você não precisa saber disso... – E não quero atrapalhar seu magnífico sono. – PÁRA tudo, eu fui sarcástica? Do jeito que ele tá me olhando sim.

#Claro que pode, vou lá pra dentro.

Fui para o quarto, após perceber que ele não ia voltar para retirar aquela decisão estúpida.

E assim como falei para ele chorei, a noite toda eu chorei e...

MERDA, EU SOU KAGOME HIGURASHI, NÃO VOU CHORAR POR TÃO POUCO E...

ELE NÃO É POUCO...BUÁÁÁÁ!

Acordei com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Sentei na cama e logo me senti enjoada, é isso que dá fazer merda com putos...u.ú

Tomei banho, me arrumei com um vestido simples, branco com estampa de flores laranjas, terminava um pouco antes do joelho, coloquei uma sandália, peguei minha bolsa com o dinheiro e sai.

Passei pela mesa de café da manhã, na qual o meio-demônio, denominado, infelizmente, de meu irmão, se encontrava. Passei por ele.

#Você não vai tomar café? – Ele estava preocupado? QUER DIZER, ele GOSTA MESMO de mim? NÃO SONHE KAGOME! NÃO PEQUE MAIS DO QUE JÁ ESTÁ PECANDO...

Como se eu concordasse com o fato de irmãos não poderem ficar com irmãos.

#Não, estou enjoada. – Adivinha por que eu estou assim, e eu juro que te dou um biscoito...SEM SARCASMO, KAGOME! – Vou visitar nossa mãe, afinal é aniversário dela.

#Quer que eu te leve? – NÃO, NÃO QUERO! VOU COMPRAR ROUPAS PARA NOSSO FILHO!

É isso aí, estou grávida...GRÁVIDA do topo poderoso Sr. Taisho.

#Não, não precisa.

Peguei um táxi e saí de casa. Fui para um grande shopping e entrei em lojas de coisa para bebê.

#Vai dar essas roupinhas para o filho de quem? – Eu tentei sorrir, mas não consegui.

#Para o meu filho.

#Mas você é tão nova.

#É, mas eu não me cuidei...Agora somos só eu e ele...

#E o pai?

#Ele não quer a criança...Ele não acredita em mim...Acha que eu só quero mantê-lo. – A esta altura eu já queria chorar e berrar, mas me contive e apenas olhei a mulher. – Mas, eu sou feliz, vou ter um filho ou uma filha. Isso é o importante, pensar nessa criança. E pensar nos Natais que vou ter com ela.

#Feliz Natal querida, e sorte com a criança! Cuide-se!

Saí daquela loja, com tudo que tinha para comprar, fui para outra e comprei o presente de minha mãe. Peguei outro táxi e fui ao hotel em que ela estava.

Conversamos e então ela viu as roupas de bebê que eu tinha na mão.

#Kagome, você está grávida? – NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, RESPONDA QUE NÃO, KAGOME HIGURASHI E...

#Sim, mãe...Do InuYasha...Mas, ele é meu irmão, eu não posso!

#Era isso que eu queria falar com você. Veja esses papéis. – Ela entregou-me a certidão de nascimento do InuYasha e o meu de adoção...PERAE, ADOÇÃO? ISSO QUER DIZER QUE...EU NÃO SOU IRMÃ DO INU!! LERU LERU LERU LÁ, mas...como eu vou contar isso para ele?

Comecei a chorar e então mamãe apenas me abraçou.

#Conte a ele. Vá! E obrigada pelo presente!

Estou esperando pacientemente ele chegar em casa, e SIM eu já estou aqui...Para que contar a volta...eu só quero que ele chegue!

E então ele entrou com a Kikyo dentro de casa.

#Ela vai jantar conosco, tem problema? Você pode fazer a janta? – Ele teve a cara de pau de perguntar isso? Sim ele teve. ELE TEVE! Eu não acredito nisso...ELE TEVE...

Não chore, respira, MATA O DIABO DO SEU IRMÃO!

#Tá.

Fui para a cozinha e preparei um macarrão, coloquei na mesa e os chamei.

Para lá, para cá, para lá, para cá, dá uma volta, para lá, para cá, para lá, para cá, dá uma volta, para lá, para cá, para lá, para cá, dá uma volta, para lá, para cá, para lá, para cá, dá uma volta.

#Ei, não vai comer não? – Ele teve a cara de pau, NOVAMENTE, de perguntar isso pra mim?

E novamente eu respondo: SIM ELE TEVE!

#Não, ainda estou enjoada...e, depois eu quero falar com você.

Fui para o quarto de hóspedes e comecei a chorar, chorei como nunca imaginei que eu choraria.

A porá abriu-se e eu falei de uma vez.

#Nós não somos irmãos.

#AH, sério? Que bom, isso quer dizer que você não é uma pecadora, nem eu. Era só isso? – Minha vontade foi de berrar que não, que eu estava esperando um filho dele e coisas desse tipo, mas no fim eu só falei.

#Era.

Dia 30 de Novembro

É hoje que vou contar a ele. Vai ser hoje. Hora dos presentes a mamãe.

Chegou na minha vez de dar a ela. O entreguei e falei que tinha um que entregar para o InuYasha, de presente de natal adiantado.

#Eu sei que você vai detestar esse presente, mas é o único que posso fazer.

Meu pai e minha mãe me olharam curiosos, e ele abriu o presente, lá havia sapatos de bebê e o resultado do exame com um positivo enorme.

#Você está grávida? De mim? – Ele estava furioso. – E acha que isso é um bom presente? ACHA? VOCÊ ESTRAGOU MINHA VIDA, SUA CRETINA.

O meu pai o segurou e o levou para dentro e eu apenas ajoelhei-me e comecei a chorar.

#Eu sabia que não iria aceitar, mas não esperava que fizesse isso...

A partir daquele dia me mudei para a casa do meu pai, e fiquei lá com ele. Vinte e quatro dias depois chegou a véspera do natal, minha barriga já estava um pouco grande, era o meu segundo mês de gravidez.

Eu não estava alegre, adorava saber que eu teria uma criança, mas eu queria que ele gostasse disso também e não apenas que olhasse com repúdio para mim.

Ele chegou em casa, eu estava sentada, naquele dia em especial não estava muito bem disposta, qualquer hora que levantasse me dava aquelas tonturas irritantes que eu ia ao chão, e comida...Ugh, isso não entrava de modo algum...Apenas chocolate.

Ele me olhou, não muito feliz, e colocou seus presentes de baixo da árvore.

Ceamos e começamos a abrir o presente.

#Kagome, eu tenho três para você, um para a Saara, e para o Kyo, tenho certeza que serão gêmeos e um para você. – Dois eram roupas para minhas criancinhas, de acordo com a mamãe. E eu já havia decidido o nome...sozinha. E um diário para mim com 7 cadeados, para que ninguém lesse.

#Também comprei três, Kagome, ela me obrigou. – Falou meu pai olhando para mamãe. – No entanto são todos para você poder cuidar deles bem. – Um era mamadeira, outro era chupeta, e outro era sapatinhos. Vários, na realidade.

Sorri e quase chorei.

#Mãe, será que poderia pegar os que eu trouxe? Não to muito bem ainda para levantar. – Falei sorrindo, chorando por dentro, porque ele não se mostrou nem ao menos preocupado.

Entreguei um urso de pelúcia para mamãe, mais um para a coleção dela.

Lá em casa todo mundo da o presente para uma pessoa, depois essa dá para as outras e assim vai, e ele não levantou para dar nada a mim, não na minha vez.

Mamãe entregou o presente para o papai e assim eu e o InuYasha fizemos.

Eu dei-o um relógio.

Papai deu o presente do InuYasha. E ele entregou o presente aos meus pais...E acabou-se os presentes.

Pelo menos eu pensava isso.

Ele levantou-se e ajoelhou-se a minha frente, pegou uma caixinha de veludo vermelho e falou.

#Eu sei que não aceitei muito bem no começo, mas eu te amo, papai me fez ver isso, e eu quero ter você e essa criança. – Foi interrompido por mamãe dizendo que eram essas crianças. – Essas crianças ao meu lado, para sempre...

Kagome Higurashi, casa-se comigo?

#Claro.

Sete meses depois:

Mamãe estava certa, era a Saara e o Kyo que estavam em meus braços.

Isso é só para lembra-los que o natal é uma época para ter esperanças e não chorar loucamente por algo que deu errado.

FELIZ NATALLLL!!! E FELIZ ANO NOVO!


End file.
